


An Unwanted Holiday

by Trashfire



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfire/pseuds/Trashfire
Summary: A little something I wrote up for DigitalFlush <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalFlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalFlush/gifts).



It was barely even a fall, just a hundred or so feet into the water. Could have been enjoyable, if not for the frigid water rushing up to greet him. The Doctor was able to have one thought before he hit “I think I may have left the flower pot in the stratosphere”. Even with context, this did not make sense.

The water was indeed cold, cold enough to bring a shock to his system and prevent him from falling unconscious, but not cold enough to numb the sudden stabbing pain of a femur rupturing the skin and muscle of his leg. The fire of it traveled through him, and he thought of drowning. You don’t regenerate after that, you’re dead, dead as a doornail. Whoever came up with that saying probably didn’t know much about death. Doornails were never alive to begin with, and he was very much alive, and in quite a bit of pain.

Help came in the form of a boat, or rather, a woman with a boat. Her hair was wild in the icy wind as she pulled his lanky body up from the waves.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t hit the rocks,” she began to shout, then caught sight of his mangled leg. “Thought you had learned to dive,” she finished, directing the boat to shore and throwing a warm blanket over his shivering form. 

River helped him into the TARDIS, hidden in a cave along the cliffs. Wincing at every step he made, all too aware of his blood dripping from his torn trousers. He had liked these.

“I think we need to put the bone back in place, I have the zero room, it could hel-“ he was cut off by River shushing him.

“What you need is me, I know how to fix this,” she told him, closing the TARDIS door, “Sit, stay.” she commanded, and ran off into the belly of the time machine.

“Brilliant,” he said to himself, trying in vane to adjust his bowtie. His jacket had somehow gone missing and one of his braces had come undone, “Just brilliant, we were supposed to take a trip to Bethselamin, and here I am laid out in the…” he trailed off unhappily when River rushed back into the console room carrying what appeared to be an entire hospital.

“Lay back this might hurt a little,” she said, the supplies tumbling from her arms before she gripped his injured leg.

“I can tak-“ his head swam and then there was darkness.

……

The Doctor woke in his bedroom, well, one of the bedrooms in the TARDIS. He didn’t often sleep. He groggily shook his head, dispelling the fog around him. He threw back the blanket and sat up, intending to swing his legs over the side, but found himself unable to. His broken leg was incased in a thick white cast.

“Ah, good morning Sweetie,” River’s cheerful face greeted him, from the corner of the room. She put her journal down and to the side of the bed.

“River, how do you expect me to walk in this?”

“I don’t”

“Then I have to learn how to fly? I haven’t seen Arther Dent in a while, do you think his number’s unlisted? I could use lessons in missing the ground after falling,” The Doctor Grumbled.

“Well you’re going to be stuck like this for at least a few weeks, depending on how quickly you heal, which mean, no walking on it. You could make it worse.” She kissed his forehead, leaving a lipstick mark.

The Doctor wiped it off with the back of his hand, “We have things to do, people to see! I can’t be cooped up in here, I’ll go madder than a hare!”

“I can think of something to pass the time,” River said with a laugh.

“And what’s that?”

All he got for an answer was River chuckling softly.


End file.
